


Finding Spencer

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Bonding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post Mpreg, Psychological Trauma, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly awakened omega prime guide Spencer sacrifices his mind to help Tobias Hankel, an abused and drug addicted sentinel, he rejects the bond he has partially formed with Aaron Hotchner during a moment of weakness. When Hankel's treatment goes south Hotch must fight to pull Reid from the prison he has created to protect his mind, even if it means forcing a bond on him that he's already rejected. (no non-con/rape, all the 'forcing' is emotional)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpensortia06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpensortia06/gifts).



> Alpha/omega are secondary genders that apply only to sentinel/guides. Each can be either alpha or omega, sire or carrier. 
> 
> Prime, secondary, tertiary, and so on, refer to their rank in the sentinel/guide power registry.
> 
> Sentinel/guide: http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_and_Guide
> 
> Dedicated to serpensortia06 for their valuable contribution to my surgery fund. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Vincent Meoblinn Surgery Fund: gofund.me/ykschgj5  
> Please submit any requests for commissions in the comments or on my FB page.

Aaron Hotchner was an alpha prime sentinel without a guide, and that should have stopped him from being in the FBI. He had been born fully emerged and his mother had been his first guide, but when she’d died he’d been forced to turn to the S&G Society for assistance. They’d assigned him guides like stores rented out movies right up until he’d latched onto Gideon and his career had taken off under his tutelage. Gideon had been good for him, but while everyone thought Gideon was Aaron’s proper guide, he knew it wasn’t the truth. He didn’t even think his guide was out there. When he’d been young he’d hoped that his guide was just young or unemerged or both, but over time he’d come to accept they just didn’t exist. Perhaps they had at some point in time, but they were either dead or incapacitated in some way. He couldn’t even summon up their spirit animal when he meditated, something almost all sentinels could do.

Of course, being a sentinel had been a great impact on his career. He could sense things that none of his coworkers and most FBI agents could not, and with Gideon as his partner he could break any suspect. Gideon could read guilt the way Reid read books. As a prime guide all emotions were laid bare to him without even laying a hand on someone.

Sadly, that also made him incredibly vulnerable when someone from their team was in danger as Reid currently was. Tobias Hankel was holding a gun to Spencer’s head after the terrified, abused, and drugged agent had nearly died. He was forcing him to pick a team member to harm and Gideon was taking slow, deep breaths to keep his emotions under control. A guide was vulnerable to getting lost in the minds of others, and the more powerful the guide the more dangerous the risk with every touch to another person they encountered. Gideon didn’t need touch to sense someone’s emotions, only to keep a sentinel in control. Hotch didn’t _dare_ lean on him right now. He was drowning in the emotions of the team, people he loved and cared for, and it was tearing him apart. It was all Gideon could do to keep himself sane, he couldn’t help Hotch now.

So when Reid blurted out a clue Hotch leaped on it desperately, needing the nightmare to be over. He’d heard the stutter in Reid’s heart right through the video; he’d meant to misquote the Bible. An hour later they were kicking down the door, but Hotch fled as quickly as he’d entered, nearly zoning from the stink of burning fish livers. Gideon was at his side in an instant, hand firmly on the back of his neck to give him skin contact.

“Focus on my voice, Aaron. There is no smell, only sound.”

Hotch shifted his abilities and instantly smell was gone and sound was amplified. It didn’t make much sense for Gideon to switch him to sound during a raid. A bullet going off would send him straight into a zone. Except, then it did make sense. Spencer wasn’t in the house, and Gideon knew that already. He needed a location.

“He’s in the back digging a hole,” Hotch pulled his powers back, evening them out and bolting for the back. He didn’t need his hearing amplified to hear the gun go off, and when he got there Spencer was shaking over Hankel’s body, “Reid?”

Hotch reached down, careful not to touch skin, and helped pull Reid to his feet, “Are you alright?”

“I knew you’d understand,” Reid whispered, wrapping his arms around Hotch’s shoulders.

Reid was normally so careful. So was Hotch. However, in that moment Reid was shaky from the seizure and drugs he’d been given so it was forgivable that his cheek touched Hotch’s during their hug. What gave rise to a problem was when the second they touched Reid began to seize again.

Hotch shouted for help, his ears completely focused on Reid’s heart. He guided him to the ground as his fingers went numb. Hotch was zoning and that meant they were about to have _two_ medical emergencies on their hands. The last thing he heard was Reid’s heart stop again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch woke up in one of the hospital’s infectious disease/sentinel wards. Keeping him away from all scent and smell, not to mention the special fabrics on the bed, was the best way to help a sentinel out of a zone. That and a guide, who was sitting beside his bed reading.

“Afternoon,” Gideon stated, staring down his nose through his reading glasses, “You were out three days, Tobais Hankel is alive, Jack is fine, and Reid emerged as a guide.”

“Say that last part again?”

“Reid emerged as a guide.”

“You’re joking?”

“Apparently he’s _Hankel’s_ guide. He’s over in his hospital room helping him deal right now.”

“He’s…” Hotch struggled to sit up, “That’s not healthy. It’s…”

Hotch froze. A coyote was sitting at the foot of his bed panting.

A coyote.

“Wow,” Hotch breathed, watching as his wolf moved slowly from the window towards the coyote. He felt the impact of his heavy spirit animal climbing up onto his bed and watched in awe as they curled around each other.

“Hotch?” Gideon’s hand touched the back of Hotch’s neck and he hissed in disgust, pulling away.

“Don’t _touch_ me!” Hotch shouted, barely stopping himself from punching him in the kidney’s.

“I thought you were zoning again,” Gideon stepped back, “What’s going on? I can barely touch your mind let alone access it.”

Hotch stared at Gideon from across the room, unable to remember how he’d gotten there. He looked around himself in confusion. The coyote was gone and his own spirit animal was whining and pawing at its nose anxiously.

“What just happened?” Hotch asked, running his hands through his hair.

“Hotch, I need you to lie back down before you zone again.”

“I need you to get out,” Hotch gestured towards the door, “And don’t ever touch me again.”

“What?”

“I need a list of every single doctor and nurse who has laid a hand on me- intentionally or accidentally- since I arrived here. Include the ambulance.”

“You found your guide!” Gideon’s eyes widened in excitement as a slow smile spread across his face.

“Yes, but I don’t know _who they are!”_ Hotch roared, pulling at his hair. On the bed his spirit animal threw back his head and howled as if his heart had been broken. He hadn’t sounded this devastated when Haley had left him a few months earlier.

“Okay, now just take a deep breath, we’re going to find them, okay?”

“A coyote,” Hotch paced the room, “Their spirit animal is a coyote.”

Gideon froze with his hand on the doorknob, “A coyote?”

“Yes.”

“Reid’s spirit animal is a coyote.”

“So?! Reid is Hankel’s guide, not mine! I don’t _care_ about-“

“Red coyote? Brown?”

“Brown. Why?” Hotch paused, taking a few deep breaths and trying to see why Gideon was so focused on Reid.

“I’ll be right back,” Gideon stated, then turned and left in a hurry.

XXX

Reid was sitting on a bed a room over with Hankley curled up in his arms. He was gently running his fingers over the young man’s arm, fingers brushing against old scars from his drug use. They were barely dressed, just wearing a pair of loose fitting robes. The shoulder Hankley’s head was resting on was bare, Reid’s robe pulled down to nearly his elbow. He wasn’t looking up at Gideon, his eyes solely focused on Hankley.

“Spence, I think you’ve got the wrong sentinel,” Gideon told him.

“Yeah, I know,” Reid replied with a nod.

“You… you know?” Gideon asked, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

“Yeah,” Reid nodded again.

Gideon crossed the room, pulled on a pair of rubber gloves from the nearby medical stand, gripped Reid’s chin and pulled it up to stare into his eyes.

“You’re _high_ ,” Gideon hissed, “That’s why you’re staying away from your sentinel? Why you’re leaving Hotch to suffer? For _drugs?”_

“No,” Spencer shook his head slowly, the dilaudid making him stupid, “He has you. Tobias doesn’t have anyone. He needs me.”

“He’s _impressed_ on you. Impressing only means that you’re a bigger help to him than other guides, but it doesn’t mean that you two are meant to be together. You and Hotch? You two are _meant_ to be together. He’ll never feel complete again now that you’ve partially bonded!”

“He has _you_ ,” Spencer stated, as if that was perfectly logical.

“He doesn’t have me! No guide is going to be able to function well with him now!”

“That’s not true,” Spencer shook his head, “He can still use other guides. He’s never had a guide before this.”

“That was before you touched his _skin!”_ Gideon snapped.

The door behind him opened and Hotch leaned into the room with one hand on the doorknob, “Excuse me, Gideon, can I speak with you for a moment?”

Gideon stared back and forth between Hotch and Reid in horror, “You have got to be kidding me? You’re going to _let him do this_?”

“So long as he and Hankel get drug counseling… yes,” Hotch motioned for Gideon again and the man turned towards him with his face twisted in rage.

He didn’t argue. It wasn’t his place. He was Hotch’s friend and mentor, not his guide. He couldn’t very well tell him what to do with his life or his guide. He could only do his best to support him through what was going to be one hell of a horrible time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid doubled over and was violently ill into the toilet. It was months past the point where he was suffering from withdrawal, so this was all Tobias. Tobias was like poison and with his newly awakened abilities Reid had no choice but to suck it out of him. At least he had someone to turn to. Hotch had supported his decision. He allowed Spencer a month off of work to get clean and bond with his sentinel and he’d told him to call him for anything. At first Reid hadn’t bothered, because really it wasn’t right to intrude on his _bosses_ life, but then he’d broken down one night and called. It had been nearly one in the morning and Hotch had sounded tired, but he’d listened as Reid choked and sobbed over the phone for two hours straight. Then he’d spoken just four words: _You can do this._ It had made all the difference in the world to Spencer and he’d taken a slow, steady breath and just… relaxed. He needed that now.

Reid had Hotch on speed dial and as he sat on the floor swishing mouthwash he hit the buttons to call him. He spat into the toilet just as Hotch answered.

“Sick again, Reid?” Hotch asked.

Spencer felt something unwind in his gut, “His mind is like… it’s like a sewer. Every time I work my way to someplace with fresh air I get swept away again and end up buried in muck.”

“Ugh. What’s it called when you smell something by association of hearing about it?”

“A brain tumor?” Reid joked.

“Very funny,” Hotch replied, sighing heavily.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Yes, but I don’t mind. I take it he’s not getting better.”

“If he wasn’t I might be giving up by now, but he is,” Reid replied, “Much better. Every day.”

“The personalities?”

“Still there, but treatment is happening. It seems to help. He’s can now tell when he’s beginning to switch and I can stop it from happening. The thing is that he needs me to constantly be in contact with him.”

“So… your job…”

Spencer took a long, slow breath, “Yeah. My job.”

“Your… _former_ … job.”

“I guess I should draft a letter of resignation,” Reid replied, voice cracking in misery.

“I’ll hate to see you go.”

“Can I still… can I still call you?”

“Always,” Hotch replied softly.

“I never thought I would leave the BAU,” Reid sniffled miserably, “I always figured I’d be there till retirement or I died in some huge shoot-out.”

“Well, so long as you didn’t have any long term plans,” Hotch joked weakly, “Reid… Spencer. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Reid pushed himself weakly to his feet, still exhausted and trembling from using his abilities so much in such a short period of time. He stared out into the bedroom where Tobias lay, his sleep undisturbed for the first time in his life due to the carefully modified bedroom of Reid’s apartment. They shared the bed, but not their bodies. Reid had told him quite firmly that he wasn’t interested in a sexual relationship and while Tobias had been disappointed he hadn’t pushed it. He also wouldn’t let Spencer date, but that was entirely unimportant. There was only one person he dremt or fantasized about, and he was completely out of Spencer’s reach if he wanted Tobias to heal.

“He’s sleeping,” Reid replied as an answer, “Genuinely sleeping. Not laying there and whimpering or sleeping so lightly it throws his mental state off. He’s in REM right now. He has peace for the first time since his mother’s death.”

“That’s good,” Hotch relied, “Do you?”

“I’m… coping.”

“Well, at least you have each other,” Hotch stated, “He’s closer to your age, at least.”

Reid froze in shock. It was the first time Hotch had acknowledged their partial bond and it had his heartbeat ratcheting up.

“I can hear that,” Hotch said softly, “Calm down. I’m not going to separate you.”

“He’s never touched me,” Reid spat out.

“I’m sorry?” Hotch asked.

“Well, he’s touched me, but not sexually,” Reid insisted, “He tried to kiss me once and I told him I didn’t want that kind of a relationship. I know how territorial sentinels could be so… I thought… maybe…”

“It is a comfort to know that, thank you,” Hotch replied, “I’d hate to think that you were being coerced into a sexual relationship. However… it honestly doesn’t help my sentinel instincts. I can’t think of you as mine, Spencer. Not even enough to be comforted knowing you’re platonic with _him_.”

Reid felt the jolt of hatred and bitterness through the phone and his stomach made another sickening turn.

“I have to go,” Spencer blurted, then dropped his phone and ran back to the bathroom to throw up again. When his stomach was finally empty he collapsed onto the floor in a swoon and didn’t wake again until the afternoon of the next day.

XXX

“Hotch?” Gideon knocked briefly on his doorframe.

“Come,” Hotch motioned without looking up from his paperwork.

Gideon shut the door and that caught Hotch’s attention. He put his pen down and leveled him with a serious gaze.

“Reid’s in the hospital.”

Hotch’s nostrils twitched and he immediately reached for the scent cone on his desk. He flicked it open and took a slow breath of ammonia to keep himself from zoning. He was dealing without a guide. It was horrible, but it was working, and if he zoned Gideon could still pull him out… for now.

“How serious?”

“He’s drifting in and out of unconsciousness. They’re treating him for malnutrition, dehydration, and an emotional breakdown.”

“Where the hell is Hankel?” Hotch snarled, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket.

“Being interrogated by police for abusing his guide.”

“He’s been _abusing_ him?!” Hotch roared, “He told me they had an understanding!”

“I don’t think it was intentional,” Gideon snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

“I fail to see the humor here,” Hotch snarled.

“They aren’t _bonded_ , Hotch,” Gideon told him softly, “Reid lied about their bond and so the community didn’t see a reason to tell his supposed sentinel how to care for his guide, or tell Reid how to tell his sentinel to back the fuck off. It should have been instinct, but because there was no bond Hankel just took and took from him until he had nothing left to give. You’re still his emergency contact so the call came in for you, but you were in the prison at the time so JJ took it and came to me in the hopes I’d have advice.”

“And your advice is to _laugh_ about this?!”

“No, my amusement isn’t about Reid’s predicament. It’s about yours.”

“What predicament?” Hotch frowned.

“The one that involves you running to the hospital and claiming him as your guide to save him so he doesn’t go into an empathic coma and die.”

Hotch didn’t reply. He pressed his lips together and hurried to the hospital with his heart twisting up in his chest as his relief warred with a sense of guilt. He was about to take away Reid’s choice from him, and he wasn’t at all sure that his guide would ever forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

When he arrived at the hospital and stated his claim that Spencer was his guide, not Hankel, he ended up arguing with a good deal of the staff for a lengthy period of time until he finally convinced one of them to have an officer interrogate Hankel. It took next to no time for Hankel to admit that he did not believe Spencer to be his guide. He’d never seen his spirit animal, which Hotchner could identify and the SGC records could verify, and he couldn’t even tell them personal details about the man he’d been living with for over a month.

Finally they permitted him to enter the ward where Spencer was being kept with another guide from the Center trying to help him pull out of the horrid state his mind had been forced into. He walked into the room and froze. Spencer was unconscious, with tubes coming out of his arms and one long one down his throat. He was propped up in the bed and the nurse beside him was carefully checking everything over.

Hotch hadn’t gotten there in time.

Spencer was in an empathic coma.

Hotch stared for a moment, his throat closing up and his heart aching.

_I should have intervened._

_He told me it was awful and I did nothing._

_I should have marched right over there and dragged him out by his stupidly long hair._

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_I already missed him, this is hell, what is the point? I should just get my senses deadened so I don’t have to deal with the world ever again._

Then Aaron recalled the scent of his son’s hair, the first time he’d seen Haley smile, and all the beautiful and horrible times in his life that his senses had been overwhelmed. Most of the bad times had led to a criminal being caught, and the good times… the beautiful memories associated with them could not be deadened.

Nor was Hotch ready to give up. He marched into the room and stripped off his jacket, laying it over a chair before pulling out his cell phone.

“Haley, it’s Aaron. I need you to take Jack for the forseable future.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me, Aaron!” Haley spat out in sheer outrage. Their divorce was still fresh and Aaron was still stinging from it, but Haley hadn’t lost an ounce of her frustration towards his job. However, that wouldn’t change the fact that she had loved him and still did to a certain degree.

“I found my guide, Haley.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Haley gasped excitedly, “Oh, Aaron, I’m so-“

“HE’s in a coma.”

“No,” Haley paused for a moment while Hotch dug through a closet to find a hospital gown to wear, “Oh, Aaron, I’m so, so sorry! Is that why you haven’t-“

“No,” Hotch sighed, “Listen, I’m very sorry to drop this on you, but I need to stay focused. Bringing someone out of an empathic coma is difficult enough without any negative thoughts involved. I need to know that you and Jack are okay.”

“We’re okay. We’re great. We’re fantastic. I’ll tell him the good news and leave out the- okay, good thoughts. We’re sending you good thoughts. Does that work?”

Hotch smiled a bit at her uncharacteristic babble, “Maybe. Couldn’t hurt.”

“We’ll light a candle and send your guide good thoughts. What’s their name?”

“Spencer Reid.”

There was a pause and then a light laugh, “And here I was jealous of JJ. Okay, Aaron. Congratulations. This is going to work. You’re going to be introducing your guide to your son soon. I’m happy for you. I love you. Stay strong.”

“Thank you, Haley,” Hotch smiled softly, stepping into the bathroom to change, “I’ll be unreachable for a while, but I love you both.”

“Take care.”

She ended the call with a small sniffle, but he was sure they were happy tears. It had always pained her that she wasn’t a guide and couldn’t help him when he was zoning. Now he had what he needed just in reach and he wasn’t about to let Spencer slip away. Hotch exited the bathroom in the gown and met the doctor there, who gave him a surprised look.

“You’re certain this is-“

“Get out,” Hotch snapped, “I don’t need any negativity in here.”

The doctor nodded, recognizing Hotch’s determination, and stepped back to whisper a few instructions to the nurse before hurrying out to see to patients he actually _could_ help. Hotch motioned to the nurse who helped him pull out the bonding platform on the bed. The legs were pulled free and she laid a padded mat on it to make it more comfortable as well as a sheet she pulled from a sealed bag. Sentinel friendly. Thank _goodness_. He couldn’t have any distractions at the moment.

“I’ll need a white noise machine in here,” Hotch told her, “I don’t expect to zone, but I want to make sure I’m uninterrupted by outside distractions. Put a note on the door. Intervention for medical reasons only.”

“Understood.”

“Put the bonding symbol on it.”

“Of course,” she nodded, “Good luck, Agent Hotchner. We’re all pulling for you.”

“Thank you, but I need emotional stability, not luck. Thankfully I’ve got that in spades. Now to harness it and reach Dr. Reid.”

Her mouth twitched at him using the last name of his guide, but it was a habit for Hotch to refer to him thus with strangers. Hotch shooed her out of the room, shut the door, and headed to the bed. He spent a moment standing by it studying Spencer’s closed eyes. He carefully avoided looking at the tubes. He knew Spencer had to be kept at certain angles throughout the day to facilitate his bodily functions, so he couldn’t lay quite as comfortably as he’d like, but he had every intention of doing his best to make sure he got through to him.

Once Hotch had secured the happiest thoughts he could draw into his mind he climbed into the bed, shifted the hospital gown aside, and started pulling Spencer’s open. He knew skin to skin contact was important for bonding, but it was also the only way to reach Reid now. He’d have to make sure only positive, loving, accepting thoughts crossed his mind. Once he had the closed and wires pushed aside he pressed close, thigh to thigh as he propped himself up to drape his arm over Spencer’s torso. He let his face burrow into Spencer’s hair and breathed in his scent. On his hands and arms he could still smell Hankel, but here Spencer smelled only of himself. It spoke of their lack of intimacy since Hotch couldn’t imagine being close to a guide without pressing against them and nuzzling their hair, neck, cheek, _everything_ to get his own scent all over their body.

“Hello, Spencer,” Hotch whispered into his ear, his thoughts entirely focused on the idea of holding Reid in his arms, “It’s over now. No more Hankel. Just you and me. Forever. I’ve got you now and I’ll never let you go. I _claim_ you, Spence. Come back to me. _Come back_.”

For hours Hotch focused on the most beautiful memories he had, mostly of Jack and Haley. He knew guides often shared their sentinels with spouses, but Spencer hadn’t been raised as a guide so he might have difficulty with this concept. After a while he blocked Haley out of his mind and focused on times he’d gone out with Reid and their group after cases.

He imagined their future together, with Reid playing with Jack on the floor of their home. He thought about another baby, not bothering to think out the statistics. He wasn’t privy to Reid’s secondary gender now that he was a guide. For all he knew he was an alpha and therefore unable to be a carrier, but Hotch had no doubt that they’d find a way to have a child together. He visualized Reid rocking a baby in his arms, smiling down at their tiny love. He pictured laughing together during dinner while a little one threw food and Jack preened as the big brother. He pictured them wrapped in each other’s arms at night, tired but happy to hold each other tightly. He had no idea if sex was something Reid wanted with him, so he kept that out, but a guide would sleep in the arms of their sentinel as often as possible. He wouldn’t subject Spencer to something that he wasn’t comfortable with and their mental connection only flowed one way while Spencer was unconscious.

_Hotch felt the soft mouth against his neck and moaned deeply, arching his hips to get friction against his firm cock. His hands roamed a slender body, learning features that he’d fantasized about for weeks. He longed to bury himself in-_

Hotch woke up panting, achingly hard and clutching Spencer against himself. He immediately felt intensely guilty and hurried to flee the bed to avoid physical contact and the emotions it would transmit to Spencer. He hurried to the bathroom and sat down, taking his dwindling erection in hand. He had to get himself calm, and if that meant jerking off despite his guilt than he would do so. Hotch worked himself firmly, not letting himself picture Spencer. The problem was, that left him with Haley or random porn images. Eventually he was forced to let his mind stray to Spencer and what he’d gleaned of his body when undressing him. He’d been slender, with just a bit of definition from running around during cases and carrying his books. His hair was soft and tangled easily, but Hotch could easily see himself gripping it tightly as he pushed into the young man’s body.

Once he was picturing Spencer instead of trying to fight his urges, his body responded eagerly. Hotch stroked his hand over his hardness, teasing the head and reaching up along his torso to imagine Spencer’s long-fingered hands curiously touching his body. Fire followed his fingertips as his dry skin teased his sensitive body. Would he have any experience with men? Would he know how to reverse the direction and touch Hotch to bring him off? Hotch made his touch a bit more teasing, imitating an inexperienced lover, and then twisted his wrist as if Spencer knew how to touch another man. There was an element of satisfaction to both and he cupped his balls as they drew up eagerly.

“ _Spencer_ ,” Hotch breathed, letting himself go with a rush of pleasure. His head fell back and accidentally flushed the toilet he was sitting on, making him jump and laugh. He stood and cleaned himself up, feeling much relieved if a little guilty.

Hotch headed out into the main room and found a nurse cleaning Spencer up and checking on his medication.

“How is he?” Hotch asked out of habit, though he could tell by listening to Spencer’s heart that he was unchanged.

“No change, though he did ejaculate in his sleep.”

“Ah, yeah,” Hotch shifted uncomfortably, “That would be my fault. Red blooded male and all. I didn’t touch him, though. I wouldn’t do that without his consent.”

The nurse blinked at him in surprise, “I meant that as a good thing. Empathic guides responding sexually is an encouraging sign. Most coma patients can’t ejaculate without external stimulation, though some men do leak a bit of semen when necessary. He’s responding to _you_ , which means you’re reaching him.”

“I’m not sure I’m fond of how I’m reaching him,” Hotch replied.

“Try asking him if it’s okay with him,” She replied, “He might make an effort to answer a question like that, especially if you let him know how guilty you feel.”

“You’re a guide,” Hotch stated, “You’re a prime.”

The nurse smiled softly and nodded, finishing her clean up an covering Reid back up, “I hope he wakes up soon, Agent Hotchner.”

“Thank you,” Hotch nodded, moving forward and pressing his hand against Reid’s forehead, “She’s right. I need to know. Is my touching you okay? Is my attraction to you… I don’t want to violate you, Spencer. Tell me what you want.”

No answer. Not a twitch. Not a strange emotion broadcast to him from Spencer’s mind. He was still deep in his empathic coma. Hotch sighed sadly and climbed back into the bed and laid on top of him. He made sure not to pinch any wires or put any weight on him, but this let him get more skin on skin contact with Spencer while they lay together. It also forced him to stay awake since he had to hold his head up.

“I want a life with you,” Hotch told him, “I’d given up on a guide. Spencer, come back. I’ll be so good to you. I’ll never drive you mad with painful emotions. I’ll keep them in check for you and only take what you can give, and I’ll give you back _so much more_. All my happiness, all my hope, a place in my home, and so, so much more. We’ll be partners in any way that you want us to be. Every way that you let me. We’ll be so perfect together. My spirit animal is a wolf. Did you know? Have you seen him? He’s majestic, or at least I think so. I bet you know so much about wolves. Tell me about them? I miss hearing you talk. Just… think at me. Anything. Let me feel your mind. I’m giving you permission, in case you were hesitating for the same reasons I am. I’ll try to keep this PG, but… well, like I told the nurse. Red blooded male. I haven’t been interested in men that often, but you… you’re my _guide_. I never imagined a sexual relationship with a guide, but now I can’t get enough of your touch, smell, sight… I want to hear you, too. Your voice is so precious to me now. Whenever you called it hurt so beautifully, Spencer. Call me again. Call out to me. I’m here and I want to hear you. Come back to me, Spencer.”

XXX

Three days.

Hotch wasn’t curled up with Spencer at the moment. He was too depressed and he wouldn’t subject Spencer to his misery any more than he would unwanted lust. So whenever either emotion overcame him he moved away and sat in a chair just staring at the young man he craved like a desert animal craved water.

The nurse who was a guide came in again, smiling sadly at Hotch.

“If I can feel you from here he probably can.”

“I know, but I won’t drown him in it.”

“Maybe he needs to know how badly _you’re_ drowning.”

“Hankel put him here by doing that.”

“Hankel wasn’t his sentinel.”

“He doesn’t deserve-“

“Neither do you,” She sighed, “Look, I know I’m just a nurse, but I’m a _guide_ , too. He’s hesitating to reach for you. I can’t reach him, but _you can_. Pull him out of this, sentinel.”

The woman left and Hotch sat for a moment before climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around Spencer. He caressed his cheek and lips, glad for the trach that meant Spencer’s mouth was no longer covered. Luckily it was a temporary one, so he’d be able to speak after it was removed when he woke up. _If he wakes up_.

“I’m losing hope here, Spencer,” Hotch sighed, “I don’t know what to do. I can’t seem to reach you and… frankly I don’t know if you want me to. Just… give me a yes or a no? Anything? Blink twice for yes and once for no? Send me negative or positive vibes?”

Hotch waited for a while but got no response so he settled in to think at Spencer again, hoping to reach him. As often happened when he was lying still for so long, conditioned by years of making himself sleep when time was available versus when he wanted to, he drifted off.

_Hotch had Spencer wrapped tightly in his arms, the younger man’s legs wrapped around his torso. His lips were parted in pleasure as he panted with every strong thrust. Hotch moaned low, breathing in Spencer’s scent as he nibbled long his jaw and them ducked his head to suck a love bite into his neck._

_“Say something,” Hotch breathed, biting sharply at his ear, “Make a sound. Anything. Spencer, I need to hear you.”_

_Nails drew up his back, scratching lightly as Spencer writhed in pleasure. His mouth moved as though he were speaking but no sound came out. Hotch groaned in frustration, his arousal abating. His thrusts slowed and Spencer gave him a confused and frustrated look. His lips moved to mouth the words ‘I’m close. Don’t stop.’_

_“I can’t,” Hotch breathed, pulling out of his body and leaning back. He stared across Reid’s beautiful body, his dick hard and his scrotum tight, “I want to, but I can’t. I need more from you than a willing body, Spencer.“_

_“It’s okay,” Spencer’s voice called to him as if from a distance._

_Hotch paused in surprise. Spencer hadn’t spoken beneath him, but the voice had been there._

_“It’s okay, Aaron. Please… I want this. I want you.”_

_Hotch flew at him, teeth crashing together as he kissed him desperately. He needed. He ached, not just with arousal but with a kind of touch starvation that only came from a sentinel needing to bond. He was practically hyperventilating as he struggled to find his way back inside of Spencer’s willing body. A hand stroked his shoulder and someone took hold of his shaft and guided the head to Spencer’s hole where he’d been sliding along the slickness of his crack. Hotch moaned as he sank in and a soft breath touched his ear._

_“Wow, that’s… that’s actually beautiful. I thought it would be gross.”_

_Hotch’s head turned sharply, his head nearly colliding with… Spencer’s nose?_

_“Oh!” Reid knelt beside him, fully dressed in his usual work clothes and smiling happily, “You can finally see and hear me!”_

_Hotch glanced down at the panting Spencer beneath him, naked in all his glory with face flushed and eyes glazed in lust. Then he looked at the second Spencer ne Reid who spoke and smiled and seemed so_ real _._

_“Oh, I’m a sick, sick man,” Hotch panted, his cock twitching inside of Spencer’s body._

_Hotch grasped Reid’s long hair and pressed their mouths together, tongues gliding while the young guide moaned softly. Reid broke the kiss, giving him a confused look, “I’m not sure what to do?”_

_Hotch pulled free of Spencer and he rolled over without being told, presenting his well fucked ass for more debauchery. Hotch thrust back in with a groan and then motioned to Reid._

_“Straddle him… you… yourself… here.”_

_Reid obeyed, but tried to sit down, so Hotch grasped his thighs and manhandled him into position. Once he had Reid’s hips where he wanted them he grasped one tightly, reached down to hold Spencer’s hip where he was throbbing inside the gorgeous young man, and wrapped his lips around Reid’s suddenly naked erection. Dreams were fantastic like that. He worked saliva over Reid’s cock while he panted, pulling his vest and dress shirt up to watch Hotch’s motions._

_“Are… are you sure?” Reid whimpered, his cock throbbing against Hotch’s tongue._

_Hotch moaned to express his excitement and Reid gasped and thrust forward, choking him nicely. Hotch switched his hand to gripping the base of the young man’s cock and began a greedy suckle while attempting to fuck Spencer beneath him. It took a moment to coordinate his motions and then slick heat was wrapped around his own shaft while he drowned in the taste, smell, and texture of Reid’s cock. And his_ voice _! His gorgeous voice! Every suckle drew a soft sound from Reid who whimpered, moaned, and even softly swore as Hotch eagerly fellated him. He’d gotten a good rhythm going, suck, fuck, swirl his tongue, and fuck again. He was drowning in Spencer Reid and it was_ glorious _. It took him a moment to realize that Reid wasn’t the only one making sounds, though Spencer beneath him was still silent. Hotch was letting out all matter of filthy, needy, hungry sounds. He whined, moaned, groaned, panted, and all out slurped on Reid’s cock. His dick slicked in and out as he sought release in Spencer’s gloriously tight body. When he felt the coil of desire tighten it was only a matter of seconds before he was trying to remember how to multitask because his entire mind had stopped functioning as his member pulsed out hot pleasure into Spencer’s hole. He pulled off of Reid to gasp a few times and stilled his hips. When he could see straight again he pushed back his post-coital sleepiness and dove in for more of Reid’s twitching shaft._

_“Aaron,” Reid moaned, “I’m so close, and I want this, but I need you to stop.”_

_Hotch pulled back in surprise, blinking up at where Reid stood staring down at him with pupils blown and face wrecked._

_“Why?” Hotch asked, completely unwilling to believe that his damn dream was fucking up his chance to have_ two _Spencer Reid’s at once when real life already denied him even one._

 _“Because it really_ really _hurts to come around a catheter.”_

_“What?” Hotch’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced over Reid’s clothing. He was quite suddenly in a hospital gown._

_“The catheter. I’m wearing a catheter. It’s meant for urine which comes out in a prolonged stream, but semen is propulsionary, leaving the penis at around 28 miles per hour.”_

_“What?” Hotch shook his head in confusion, “Isn’t this a dream?”_

_“Yes, but my_ real body _still has a catheter in it and last time I ejaculated it basically hurt, so I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you.”_

 _“I don’t understand,” Hotch shook his head, “I know I can’t control my dreams, but his dream is just_ weird _and I usually don’t know I’m dreaming. I also don’t usually have such blatantly fetishized dreams. Or detailed. In fact, this doesn’t seem to be a dream at all. Wait… are we… are we meditating?”_

_“Close,” Reid nodded, and as he stepped back Spencer disappeared and Hotch found himself in his own hospital gown. He stood and shivered as wires and hoses appeared all over Spencer’s body, “I’ve been trying to reach you for days but I’ve just been so… smothered. Please remember this when you wake up? Sometimes we speak and then you don’t remember it and it’s breaking my heart. I want to wake up, Aaron._

_“Then wake up!” Hotch pleaded as the space around him went from blue to grey to foggy, “No, not me! Not me, I don’t want to wake up!”_

_“No!” Reid sounded terrified, “No, Aaron! You’re zoning! You can’t zone! You’re the only one who can reach me! Stay awake, Aaron. Focus! Think of something in the hospital… think of the noise machine! They’d have put one outside the door. Focus on the sound of it. Pull yourself out!”_

_Hotch put his hands out and tried to catch at Reid’s hands, “I don’t want to. I want to zone. I want to stay with you.”_

_“We won’t be together, Aaron, you’ll be trapped in your own mind and I’m not strong enough to get there without you projecting to me! Please! Wake up!”_

_“Wake up with me.”_

_“I don’t know_ how _to.”_

_“We’ll treat it like hypnosis. Wake up in 3… 2…”_

_“Aaron!” Spencer cried out frantically._

_“One.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch took a deep breath and Spencer’s scent filled his nose along with someone’s acrid perfume. He choked, coughed, and blinked his eyes open to look around himself. He spotted the person with the perfume and pointed at them angrily.

“Out.”

“Go!” A doctor snapped, “Can you tell us your name?”

Hotch blinked repeatedly and looked around himself, hand reaching out for Spencer.

“Where’s my guide?”

“He’s washing up. You zoned an hour ago. He’d been through a lot so after half an hour we made him take a break. Looks like that nurses perfume brought you out of it. Not uncommon after bonding for the _lack_ of a guide to-”

Hotch growled in frustration, “I promised him I wouldn’t stress him out.”

“We’ll let him know you’re awake.”

“No need,” Spencer’s voice reached Hotch. He was stepping out of the bathroom, still tying a robe around himself, “I felt him wake up. Aaron, stay with me.”

Reid reached out and placed his hand on HOtch’s cheek and the room instantly stopped spinning. The smells became less intense. His ears stopped ringing. Everything narrowed down to the rough tips of Spencer’s fingers, small cuts on his two primary fingers indicating where he’d cut himself repeatedly turning the pages of his beloved books. Hotch’s senses could pick up everything Spencer Reid; from a tear at the corner of his eye to the shift of his feet on the floor as he stood over him. They were bonded. Somehow their bond had solidified during Spencer’s coma, probably when he’d found Spencer inside his own mind and made love to him… and the fantasy version of him.

“Spencer,” Hotch breathed.

“Hey,” Spencer smiled softly, “You going to stay with me?”

“I just found you,” Hotch breathed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

XXX

Spencer was tired and weak and Hotch stank like a sewer from days of unwashed angst. They hadn’t been able to get him to care for himself the way they had Spencer. The young man was still achy when they returned to Hotch’s home, eager to get Spencer into his own territory. He made the young man comfortable on his couch, brought him something to drink, showed him the TV, and headed for the shower to wash the filth off of his body. He came out refreshed, the odorfree shampoo and body wash getting rid of the stink from the hospital. It also washed of Spencer’s scent, so he headed straight for the couch and reached for his guide.

Then he balked. They’d never spoken, never established boundaries, and he still wasn’t sure what he’d seen in his mind was real. Hotch sat on one foot on the couch wanting nothing more than to plaster himself all over Reid and bury his senses in his guide, but the emergency was past and some communication had to happen.

“Reid?”

“Reid?!” Spencer scoffed, turning his head in Hotch’s direction, “Come here. I can feel how much you need me.”

Hotch put a hand on Reid’s chest to stop him climbing into his lap, even though that was all he truly wanted, “We need to talk first.”

“Okay?” Reid hesitated, “You know I can read people’s emotions- well, mostly just yours- but I still don’t really understand some things? You need me, so…?”

“Yes, but we have to establish boundaries.”

Reid’s face fell, “I… I don’t want boundaries between us. I thought… you were so open with me when I was…”

“I’m not going to shut you out,” Hotch told him quickly as he heard Reid’s heart skip a beat in anxiety, “I just want to make sure we’re both comfortable with this. I know I took things to a certain level while you were invalided, but I want you to know that everything from here on out is a choice. If I’m aroused you can walk away. You don’t have to have an intimate relationship with me just because I find you attractive.”

“I want… I want you, too,” Reid blushed, glancing down at where he was twisting his fingers, “I know I’m not very experienced with men, but...”

“I’m not either,” Hotch shrugged, “None of that matters, what matters is your comfort level. I want you to know you can stop me at any time.”

“I know that,” Reid laughed lightly, “I mean, come on, Aaron. It’s _you_. If you’re still feeling guilty about your nocturnal emissions I just want you to know that I did _not_ feel violated, and I’m aware that you weren’t in control of your actions.”

“Well, that’s good,” Hotch nodded, “I definitely don’t want you to feel that way, but I don’t want to make excuses either.”

“Okay, so now that the air’s clear…?” Reid raised his eyebrows and smiled weakly.

Hotch smiled and moved his hands and Reid climbed into his lap with a soft sigh, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Hotch replied, wrapping his arms around him in relief.

Reid pressed their foreheads together, giving Hotch the skin contact he needed.

“How long do you think we’re going to be clingy like newlyweds?” Reid asked with a chuckle.

“No idea. We’re both powerful and had to wait a long time for each other. We’ve got a week of bonding time off.”

“Except that I don’t,” Reid reminded him, “I quit.”

“I got JJ to hide your paperwork. I kept telling them you were still deciding and that the paperwork for your leave of absence was in the works.”

Reid smiled softly, “You’re already taking care of me.”

“Absolutely. Forever.”

Reid smiled shyly, “I wish I wasn’t so uncomfortable. I know how much you want me right now.”

“I do,” Hotch agreed, “But I can wait until you’re comfortable. I never thought I’d find my guide.”

“I know,” Reid smiled softly, “I remember everything you said. I could hear it. Your thoughts. Your touch. Everything. You kept me there when I wanted to just… drift away. I kept trying to get back to you.”

“You’re here now,” Hotch sighed, rubbing their noses together, “We’re here. We have a lifetime together. We can take this slow or fast. However you want.”

Reid chuckled a bit, “Considering the fact that I’m an omega…”

Hotch’s eyes flew open, “You’re…?”

“Um… I was wondering if you really wanted to have a baby with me or… do you want to just… should I go on birth control?”

Hotch swallowed hard, “We should probably see how comfortable you are with parenthood… try out having you spend time with Jack… maybe get a dog…”

“I want to have your babies,” Reid told him flatly.

Hotch shut his eyes, his nostrils flared. He could smell the truth and surety in Reid’s pheromones, the same as he could just _barely_ catch the scent of omega heat that would descend on his mate sometime in spring. It was faint, but it was there.

“Do you think Jack would be okay with that?” Reid asked worriedly.

“I have no idea. Let’s ask him and then prepare for months of discussion, mind changing, and questions we’re incredibly uncomfortable answering.”

“Um… why?”

“Because that is _excellent_ practice for parenting and exactly what the next eighteen plus years of our lives are going to be like after I get you pregnant, and I am going to get you _so pregnant_.”

Reid chuckled, “It’s sort of a plus or minus thing.”

“Oh, believe me, it’s not, and I’m going to get you so _, so_ pregnant.”

Reid laughed lightly and Hotch held him close, marveling in the world he’d woken up to; a world with Spencer Reid as his guide, their spirit animals yipping and playing on the floor, and a future that would give him an even bigger family. He knew Haley would be right on board, and that she’d probably jump all over raising a baby with them. Hell, she’d take their child when they were away as there was no way Reid was going to give up the job he loved. Haley was dependable like that, which was why she still loved him even though she’d had to give herself space. Hotch didn’t resent that. He wanted her happy, especially now that he’d found his own bliss.

 


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot the knotting/mating tags. My bad. Sorry folks.

Also there’s some gore in this chapter alone. It’s not overly described, but it’s gross.

 

It took several days of them plastered against each other before the bond was solid enough for Hotch to feel safe letting Reid out of his sight. In the mean time Haley brought them food and the welcome distraction of a visit from Jack. Haley hugged Reid and welcomed him to the family, she being the only person besides Jack that Hotch allowed near his new guide.

Once they were finally able to return to work Hotch came back to Morgan and Gideon having taken up a majority of his case load. They were relieved but both hung back from greeting them until Hotch assured them they were allowed to touch Reid.

“I was worried about my reaction, but I’m comfortable with you two,” Hotch smiled warmly.

“What about me?” Garcia asked with wide eyes, “I’m in despirate need of hugs.”

Reid glanced at Hotch who nodded, and Garcia rushed forward to squeeze Reid tightly. Everyone was celebratory, but that all ended a second later when JJ walked in, gave Reid a kiss to his cheek, and then handed a file to Hotch.

“It’s bad,” She stated firmly.

“When is it not?” Reid replied softly.

“You ready for this?” Hotch asked.

Reid nodded, “Gideon’s been training me by phone and I had some small training before hand, though it wasn’t the correct form.”

“It applies now,” Hotch reminded him, gently caressing his cheek with his knuckles, “You have the training of a bonded guide and this time you are one. You won’t be as unstable as before.”

Reid nodded, “Okay. Let’s go.”

XXX

Hotch moved through the crime scene with a careful study of the chaos laid out before him. The acrid smell of burnt rubber mixed with the copper tang of blood and the putrid scent of torn gastric organs. The light from the Miami sun was blinding and he was envious of Lt. Caine’s sunglasses. Off to one side Prentiss, a new addition to the team, was talking to the victim’s family in Spanish. Hotch carefully tuned her out so he could listen to the insects buzzing around the corpse.

“We need to get that coroner here,” Hotch grumbled.

“She’s on the way,” Reid said softly, hand fluttering in the corner of his vision. Reid wasn’t sure when he should step in yet, but Hotch had no problem signaling him if needed.

“I need a mint or something,” Hotch sighed, turning and walking away.

“I think I have something in my bag,” Reid replied, reaching for it.

“Don’t. I can’t. I have to keep my senses clear when I’m on duty. Later I’ll indulge.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t-“

“It’s fine. Make sure you don’t pander to me in front of anyone. Being my guide is a silent job. You don’t need to mother me, just be there when I need you. If I start to zone you can get as protective as you want.”

Hotch watched as Reid visibly deflated, eyes sliding down as Hotch’s words cut deep. He winced internally. He was in boss mode and hadn’t meant to sound as brisk and cold towards his guide.

“Spencer? I want your primary focus on the case. I will _always_ be on your radar. You will feel me even from a distance now. So just relax and do your job. The rest will fall into place.”

Hotch allowed himself the luxury of reaching out to gently touch his just Reid’s pinky finger, sending him all the deep and complicated emotions that he felt whenever one of his senses touched on his guide. Reid’s eyes danced as he glanced up, smiling at him from beneath his fringe. Then Reid visibly squashed the adoration he felt for Hotch and pulled back to refocus on the case.

“I’m going to head to the nearest office depot and pick up a portable desk and a few supplies so I can start working from the SUV when necessary.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll head back to the station for now. I need to introduce myself to the lead detective with the LEO’s. Any thoughts before you go?”

“So far it looks like spree killings, but frankly I feel like we’re missing something.”

“Me too. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded and moved to leave, but Hotch caught his wrist, pulled him in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“This is okay,” He told him, “We’re a couple and we don’t have to hide it. I just don’t want anyone to see my sentinel abilities as a weakness. Prejudice still lurks in most areas.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “I understand.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek this time and Reid hurried away.

XXX

Four hours later and Hotch was headed into a trailer with a vest on while Reid slipped in behind him. They were both silent as the grave, and so was the house. No wonder, since it was full of bodies. No heartbeats were in the house and he relayed as much to the team. If anyone was here they were either hidden in a room that cut off all sound or dead. Hotch smelled them before he saw them and immediately shut down his nose to focus on his hearing. He moved through the house, stepping over torn limbs and glancing vaguely around for a full body that he could search for life despite his hearing telling him it wasn’t there. Senses could trick you. It happened to even the best sentinel every once in a while. That was why they were still clearing the house despite his earlier assurances.

When they finally found their unsub it was precluded by the soft creak of rope and rafters. Hotch sighed, holstered his gun, and headed back out to the bright sun and fresh air. Reid hurried after him and when he got to the SUV he pulled him aside and put his hand on the back of his neck.

“Is this okay?” Reid asked shyly.

“Yes,” Hotch groaned, letting his head fall back as soothing waves flowed from his guide, “Hovering versus treating. Perfect.”

“Good,” Reid nodded, “I love you.”

Hotch’s eyes flew open in surprise and he smiled slowly, “I love you, too.”

“I know it’s a bit early, but-“

“No, it’s not,” Hotch shook his head, looped his arm around Reid’s waist, and pulled him in to nuzzle his ear, “We’ve known each other years and now our relationship has changed. There’s no waiting period for us.”

Reid sank against him, clearly relieved and Hotch held him until the Chief of Police headed over to him. Then he separated to give him a few final statements and receive instructions for the paperwork they’d all be filling out. It was pretty standard and Hotch returned to the station with his team to pack up, file papers, and then head to the jet in relative silence.

Reid lay snuggled against his side for the trip home, and Hotch was relieved to see that his team gave them only happy, indulging glances. If they’d been uncomfortable or disgusted he’d have told Reid to cut down on the PDA despite the fact that S/G’s were often given leeway in that regard. Still, he thought his own concerns were probably more from his strict upbringing than any realistic issue amongst friends and coworkers.

XXX

Reid fell asleep on the drive home after having spent the entire flight pressed against Hotch’s side soothing him. The guide was exhausted from both their case and working his guide powers each night as they’d lain together. They’d had no time for much sexual intimacy, but there was certainly plenty of time for other sorts. Hotch had every intention of helping him relax as well once they got inside. He coaxed the young man up the steps and into their apartment, shooting Haley a text that he’d pick up Jack in the morning. Once he had Reid inside he herded him to the bedroom, stripped him of his clothes while he swayed tiredly in the middle of the room, and tucked him into bed.

“Sleep tight, my beautiful guide,” Hotch whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Hotch was tired as well, but he had a guide to care for so he headed to the kitchen to do some basic prep. That way in the morning he could quickly feed his exhausted lover. Reid had eaten on the plane but he’d be famished by morning. Being a guide was hungry work. Hotch wrapped up what he made and yawned his way to their bed. He curled up behind Spencer, wrapping him tightly in his arms and breathing in his scent. He was asleep in seconds and didn’t wake up until he heard a soft moan.

Hotch stirred, hips rolling forward lazily as arousal warmed his body. His morning wood pressed against Reid’s backside as he moaned softly and did the same to the pillow he was holding tightly.

“Mm, I bet I could be of more use than that pillow,” Hotch growled, reaching down to stroke along his hip.

“Aaron,” Reid moaned softly, wriggling in longing.

“Can I?” Hotch asked breathlessly. It didn’t feel like he’d never touched Spencer, but he hadn’t. He’d only gotten to have a few kisses outside of their dreams together.

“Mm-hm,” Reid whined softly, rolling onto his back and turning his head to meet Hotch’s lips.

Hotch pressed their lips together lazily, nuzzling along his jaw to kiss at that soft spot right below his ear that made Reid shiver and arch wantonly. Hotch’s hand slid down Reid’s belly and inside of his boxers to wrap around his hard shaft, humming in approval at the silken texture as he thumbed the pearl of liquid on the tip of the spongy head.

“Oh gods, Aaron,” Reid whimpered.

Hotch stopped teasing at the agonized note in his voice and began to move his wrist with firm strokes. Reid moaned deeply and arched his back, thrusting up into Hotch’s hand.

“Good?” Hotch asked, “I’m not used to doing this with other men.”

“S’good,” Reid panted, “I want to touch you, too.”

Reid rolled onto his other side and Hotch slid his own boxers down while Reid squirmed out of his own. They pressed in close, Reid’s head tucked down while Hotch nuzzled against his forehead, grateful that Reid remembered Hotch’s scent sensitivity.

Reid’s grip on his cock was light at first, but as Hotch rolled his hips forward Spencer tightened his grip and drew a groan from the eager man. Their legs tangled and their lazy but firm strokes began to make him drift a bit as he struggled to become fully awake. He hummed and moaned softly while Reid panted against his collar bone.

“Aaron… I’m…”

“Yeah,” Hotch growled, feeling his cock swell in his hand.

It was so simple and beautiful. No pressure or anxiety around their actions. He felt Reid tense and shudder in pleasure, a soft groan leaving his lips as they pressed against Hotch’s skin in hungry, open mouthed kisses. He huffed out a few ‘yes’ and ‘oh’ sounds before stilling, his hand faltering as he basked for a moment in pleasure. Hotch’s hips rubbed against him until Reid was ready to resume his stroke, and when he did it was with new fervor. Hotch growled in excitement, enjoying his enthusiasm as the young man worked him faster.

“Oh, this is so weird,” Reid breathed.

Hotch huffed, mildly offended but also amused.

“No, not like that,” Reid replied, “I can feel you.”

“Well, you are holding my-“

“No, I can _feel_ you,” Reid emphasized, “Like… I can feel your pleasure building up behind _my_ balls.”

“Wow,” Hotch replied, at a loss for anything else to say as his arousal spiked.

He could feel the pressure curling in his belly as his balls drew up. He moaned deeply as and then let out a relieved grunt as his cock pulsed across Reid’s belly. To his shock Reid let out a startled exclamation and shivered as if he were coming as well, mouth open and eyelids fluttering beautifully. Hotch could _hear_ his heart jump and watched the color suffuse his cheeks. It was gorgeous. It made his own orgasm _that_ much more rewarding and beautiful. When both of them had a chance to gasp in a breath they were on each other in a heartbeat, morning breath forgotten in their effort to hold the other as tightly as possible. Their teeth cut into their lips as they hungrily kissed, fingernails grazing skin as they did everything possible to get the other as close as possible. Hotch ducked his head to suck a love bite into Reid’s neck, one hand gripping his ass while the other tangled in his hair.

“Oh my gods!” Reid gasped, “That was unbelievably sexy. I’m ruined. I don’t even _want_ to touch anyone else ever again. I’m fucking _yours_.”

Hotch popped off and smiled against Spencer’s abused flesh, “I think I can live with that.”

“Smug bastard,” Reid shivered, “Oh wow, I’m just… wow.”

“I just reduced a genius to swearing and single syllable sentences. I’ve got a right to be proud.”

Reid couldn’t argue with that so he just laughed and snuggled against Hotch’s neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch kissed Jack’s cheek and gave him a tight hug before standing up and giving Haley a light hug.

“Good luck,” She whispered.

“Thanks,” Hotch replied happily, “We’ll get in touch in about a week.”

Hotch stopped at the grocery store, getting a few cases of bottled water and some protein bars. He already had a few microwavable meals on hand and there was no reason they couldn’t order out as well. For now, he just wanted to make sure Reid was comfortable. As he was loading everything into the SUV he got a call on his cell.

“It’s time,” Reid whispered, voice breathy over the line.

Hotch shivered, “I’m on my way home. You okay?”

“Yes. Just… missing you.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Hotch barely stopped himself from speeding home. He was excited and terrified at the same time. He walked into their home and called for Reid, but he didn’t answer right away. Hotch followed his nose to the bedroom where Spencer lay stretched out on their bed, his face flushed and a sheen of sweat on his pale body. As Hotch watched he moaned softly and arched on the bed. The sheets were wet beneath him from his omega slick. He and Reid had been taking things slow, and between work and Jack needing attention there hadn’t been a lot of time for intimacy. Mating season had snuck up on them, but as Hotch watched Spencer stare up at him through heavily lidded eyes, hands roaming his own body and a sultry smile on his lips, he was glad that the next step was happening now. Reid was relaxed in ways Hotch didn’t think normal arousal could get him. His nervous, slightly germophobic lover wasn’t about to hesitate with anything right now.

Hotch reached for his tie and slowly slipped it loose, smiling down at Reid as he squirmed in desire.

“Aaron,” Reid moaned, “This is… so weird.”

“M-hm,” Hotch smirked, “I’ve never seen an omega in heat before. You look gorgeous.”

“Is it weird that it’s a bit like being high?”

Hotch paused, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just… hurry? The slow strip-tease isn’t doing it for me tonight.”

Hotch chuckled briefly and hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes while Reid whimpered on the bed. One moment he was hot and bothered and the next he’d scrambled up onto his knees so he could reach his entrance. Hotch’s breath caught in his throat as the sound of Reid’s fingers fucking his ass filled the room. He was bent forward, one hand holding him up, his mouth open and pupils blown.

“A-Aaron. P-please!”

Hotch stripped off the last of his clothes and climbed onto the bed with a hungry growl. He grappled Reid’s sweaty body, pushing him down onto the bed on his back and pinning his arms. Reid whined and arched his neck begging for kisses even as his legs spread wide in offering. Hotch couldn’t take his eyes off of his beautiful omega. Outside of mating season there wasn’t much different between alphas and omegas, but now was when the real changes happened.

Hotch’s testicles had become fuller and heavier over the last months, slowly growing until they didn’t even have wrinkles on them anymore. He’d taken to wearing support under his clothes at work, and a special codpiece over the outside of his pants to protect him during takedowns. His testosterone levels were higher so his muscles were temporarily bulked up and he was easier to anger. That would all burn off during mating season. In the past he’d spent it partly with Haley and partly alone because she couldn’t last with him the entire time. Now he’d have an omega who could take all of his frenetic lust.

Reid’s body had bulked up as well, but in a completely different way. He had a little bit of belly pudge and his thighs had thickened up in preparation for breeding. For a 2-5 days they’d be having almost nonstop sex, and Reid would eat rarely as his body was more focused on fluid intake. He’d burn through the bit of fat he’d put on and wake up thin and hopefully pregnant. Like Hotch, his genitals had adapted to the situation. He was producing his own lubrication, which not only served to ease the way for repeated mating but protected the womb that had grown inside of his body from infection since it’s location was in an unfortunate location. The hole would have opened up just inside of Spencer’s sphincter, so Hotch would be angling his cock as if aiming for his prostate only to enter a completely different orifice. It was also going to be _incredibly_ pleasurable for him as his body was knotted right against his shrunken prostate. The prostate shrinking was important to make room for his temporary womb and avoid any pain normally associated with overstimulation of that particular gland. It also meant he’d be basically shooting blanks since his sperm wouldn’t have the nutrients usually shot out with each load.

Their offspring would have a 90% chance of being a guide or sentinel, and their fertility rate was high despite them only having a small window of opportunity for Spencer’s conception. None of that covered the flush of lust that covered Reid’s body and quickly ignited the instincts in Hotch’s to protect and provide for his guide. He would spend their mating season together doing little besides eating, sleeping, and fucking. This was where the ‘zone’ became something of an asset. Hotch would be entering a mating haze where his senses were simultaneously hyperfocused on Reid and extended beyond their ‘nest’. This was to protect his mate until they were through with their extensive sex marathon. When Hotch finally finished he’d pass out completely, unable to wake for a day or two, while Reid would go from lethargic to hyperactive in order to provide for his now drained sentinel. His instinct would be to secure the home since his protection was less with his sentinel unconscious. Hotch had provided him with wood, nails, and a hammer so he could bar their doors. As such the fire department had been alerted that an S/G couple were mating in their apartment. After he secured their home he’d clean Hotch up and spend the time he was unconscious dribbling water into his nearly comatose body, soothing him with his guide abilities, and preparing for the baby they would soon have.

All those thoughts flitted through Hotch’s mind as he kneeled on the bed breathing in Reid’s sweet and spicy mating scent. He ran a hand down along his hip and let out a slow breath as he moved across the front, bypassed his aching cock, skimmed his fingers over his tight orbs, and slid two fingers down between his soaking wet cheeks.

“Oh gods,” Spencer whimpered, rolling his hips in need.

Reid’s pucker was swollen and pink, drenched with slick as it flexed and grasped at his fingers. He slid both in and groaned at the hungry suck against his digits. Reid was more than ready to be bred. Hotch reached down to touch himself lightly, remembering all the years of unsatisfying mating seasons. Now he was going to finally be sated in every way, but first he had to have a taste. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth over Reid’s entrance in a lewd, open mouthed kiss. Reid whined pitifully, reaching down to grasp and spread his cheeks. Hotch was drowning in Reid’s mating scent, the thick fluid coating his tongue as he lapped and suckled his flushed pucker. He had to pull himself away before it drove him deeper into rut.

“You’re beautiful,” Hotch whispered, “I’m going to fill you up, Spencer.”

“My sentinel,” Reid moaned, arching his back again, “I’m so empty.”

“Not for long.”

Foreplay wasn’t necessary. There would be time to cuddle and kiss afterwards when they were tied together. Hotch lifted his hips and pushed inside with a low moan. He made it halfway before Reid clamped down on him automatically, his body seeking his knot before it was ready. Hotch pulled back, grabbed a pillow, stuffed it under him, and moved over him to give himself more room to work with and free up a hand. He knew turning him over would be better, but he wanted to be facing Reid until their biology took them too far out of the realm of intimacy to be worth it, especially since this was their first time with this level of intimacy.

“Relax, relax, relax,” Hotch soothed, reaching down to distract him by touching his leaking cock. Reid whined and writhed. What he wanted touched wasn’t _there_ , it was inside of him.

Spencer reached down and grasped at Hotch’s hips, and he let himself be pulled back into Reid’s body, his dick throbbing as he slid halfway inside before Reid prematurely locked him again. Hotch hissed in frustration and took some time to fondle him while he was partway inside. Reid responded well this time to his touch and his body opened up for him like a flower being caressed by the sun.

Hotch slid in slowly, Reid’s fluttering passage threatening to close back up with each motion. He made sure he was angled correctly to reach his second opening and the soft flutters told him he’d found his way into Reid’s internal cunt. He knew the second his tip touched Reid’s prostate because he arched and cried out, fingernails digging into Hotch’s ass.

“Almost,” Hotch panted, sliding out a bit and pushing back in. Once he convinced Reid’s body he wasn’t going anywhere he’d be able to get a good rhythm, but this being his first time his muscles were greedy, “You have to let me move, Spence. I need friction to start up my knot.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m trying,” Reid panted, “Aaron, I’m so _empty_!”

“I know, sweetheart,” Hotch panted, reaching down to stroke along his swollen pucker with one finger, “Let me in, Spencer.”

“I’m _trying!_ ” Reid fretted.

“Shh, I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to your body.”

Spencer snorted but wasn’t sassy enough to make a joke out of Hotch effectively talking _to_ his ass. Hotch gave him a tender smile, glad he’d broken the tension a bit. He slid his finger into Spencer’s wet body, found the lips of his cunt, and stroked them. This would trick the wet muscles into believing his knot was approaching and allow it to open wider to accept it. They opened greedily, finally letting Hotch slide into him completely.

“ _Oh_ , yes!” Hotch groaned, keeping his finger in place as he pulled free and thrust back home again, “Yes!”

“Oh wow,” Reid panted, “Mm, that’s so…”

“Yeah,” Hotch knew. He could tell by the way Reid’s body hungrily suckled at him.

The older man decided Reid’s body had been reassured that their mating wasn’t going to end prematurely and slipped his finger free so he could brace his hand and get a good rhythm going. Reid moaned and tossed his head as Hotch’s movements finally began to satisfy the urges rolling through the newly emerged omega. Most would have had a heat or two alone to experiment with their bodies before bonding to a sentinel, but Reid was spending his very first with Hotch and his body was awakening as if through a second puberty. It was bound to be awkward for him, but Hotch was determined to make it beautiful.

Hotch could feel his body responding. Every slide into Reid’s wet body was overwhelming his senses. His burning hot body made Hotch flush, the slick made his mouth water. He wanted to taste him again, but there would be time for that later. Reid’s needs had to come first. His lover’s scent was bringing out the feral side of the alpha sentinel. He let himself indulge in some low growls and Reid keened and whined in response, turning his head and baring his neck. His mouth fell open as he panted and grasped at Hotch’s shoulders. He looked completely wrecked and undone, coming apart beneath him as Hotch touched his sensitive nipples while pushing into his pliant body. He moved his hand down to Reid’s cock again and was rewarded with a shudder as he approached orgasm.

“Yes!” Reid cried out, grasping at him with his legs and pulling him inside, “Harder!”

Hotch growled loudly, snarling as he began to pound into him faster and harder. The bed was shaking beneath them, the headboard slamming into the cushions they’d placed against the wall to prevent damage to it or Hotch’s hypersensitive ears. Reid shouted in pleasure and Hotch was caught between watching his face and observing his omega’s cock while climaxing in heat for the first time. His prick won out in the end, and Hotch stared down as it twitched and pulsed against his belly, a bit of fluid drooling onto his belly. The small amount of release belied the great deal of pleasure that reduced Reid to shouting out his orgasm.

Hotch groaned at the clench around his shaft, then gasped in excitement as his knot began to swell. With previous lovers he’d had to restrain himself at this point, but not now. Now he could cut loose. Now he could bury his knot deep in Spencer’s body, sealing them together so his seed could take root in his guide’s fertile body. Even he could tell the soft moans of longing he was making as he worked himself deeper into the young man’s body were almost desperate. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Reid could hear it. The young man acknowledged his sentinel’s excitement by placing his hand over his heart and Hotch’s eyes flew open to meet his.

Spencer was smiling up at him, eyes slightly glazed from his mind blowing culmination, but clearly ready for the next step.

“Knot me, alpha,” Reid whispered.

Hotch choked on his breath, his knot swelling and catching against Reid’s rim. He pushed hard and popped threw, the thick mass at the base of his cock finally being enclosed in an omega’s tight, wet body. Hotch’s mouth fell open and he gasped repeatedly as his cock swelled further, the very veins in his body pulsing with effort to get as much blood as possible down to his loins. Then it was happening. Overwhelming, indescribable, mind-blanking pleasure. Hotch let out a ragged scream as his knot pulsed and began to suck the stored semen his swollen testicles had been creating and nurturing for a month. For nearly three minutes Hotch was rendered senseless with bliss, barely recalling to pull in air as he cried out over and again while rolling his hips to massage his knot. He’d unload most of his breeding stock now, but his body would continue to produce more at a faster rate, each full of more mobile sperm than the last. This first release was mostly to line Reid’s womb with nutrients and secure their bond in the most final and permanent of ways.

Hotch came to with his face pressed to Reid’s shoulder. The omega was stroking the hair at the back of his neck, whispering soft words of love as he soothed Hotch’s frayed nerves. He could feel the bond between them singing and sighed happily as he nuzzled Reid’s ear. He could smell more release and knew his omega had found pleasure while he’d been lost in his own. He was glad. He’d known once he climaxed he’d have difficulty doing anything for him.

“That was amazing,” Reid breathed, “I could feel this heat suffusing my body, just _filling_ me up.”

“Mm,” Hotch acknowledged as he pressed kisses to every inch of him he could reach, “We’ll be tied together for a bit. Are you comfortable?”

“With your weight on me? Absolutely,” Reid gave him a gentle squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

I have two weeks left to raise funds for my surgery. I need $1800 more. We lost our home last year and are still struggling to get by, but after 12 years of begging for this I can’t put it off any longer. Eventually my health will be too poor to get it done at all, and this is all that may finally relieve my PMDD. Please consider contributing or sharing my fund with those who can. I’ve written over a hundred stories on here and asked for nothing until now. I will happily do a prompt. Just a few dollars will go a long way for me. [gofund.me/ykschgj5](https://www.gofundme.com/ykschgj5)

 

Spencer scooped up their daughter from the sandbox when she began to wail in distress and held her tight to his body. His hand pressed to the back of her neck as he shushed her softly while centering her. Hotch was already headed over with an alarmed look on his face but Reid gave him a gentle headshake to let him know he had it covered. Hotch slowed his pace but didn’t veer away so Reid tried to get her calmer so her father wouldn’t panic. He was incredibly protective of Diana after having lost Haley to a Foyet a year before. That both his children had been put in such danger because of his job had nearly broken Hotch, and losing the first love of his life had left him an emotional wreck for weeks on end. Only Reid had been able to reach him, and he’d been absolutely devastated by the level of guilt. Hotch had even felt bad for loving Reid, and it had put a wedge in between them despite their strong bond. Now they had a new issue to contend with as Reid lowered Diana to her feet and gently brushed off the hands of his screaming child.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Hotch asked, eyes narrowing in pain at her shrieks, “Did she get sand in her eyes?”

“Just on her hands.”

“Kids don’t scream like that because they have sand on their hands!”

“Sentinel children do,” Reid replied softly, knowing HOtch’s advanced hearing would pick his words up.

Hotch stilled in alarm, then glanced down at his child, “Can you center her?”

“I’m trying, but-“ Reid’s words were cut off as Jack hurried over and pressed a kiss to his younger sister’s cheek.

“It’s okay, Susie,” Jack assured her, taking her hands and brushing them off and then ducking down to brush off her knees, “We can go play in the water instead. It’s really soft.”

Reid straightened up as a sniffling Susie wandered off hand in hand with her brother. Jack refused the floatation device Prentiss offered him by the poolside and hopped into the lower end, reaching up for Diana as he did so. She hesitated a moment and then hopped into his arms. Soon she was laughing and splashing with Jack helping her stay afloat.

“Did both of our kids just emerge at once?” Hotch asked in shock.

“I think… I think Jack’s been emerged for a while. Did you see how natural that was for him? And he just totally avoided something that would trigger her.”

“The flotie. Right. So was _she_ emerged before this, then?”

“I doubt it,” Reid shook his head, “She’d be too obvious. Sentinels don’t fly under the radar like guides do.”

“Well, they can’t be each other’s bonded. They’re half siblings.”

“It’s not unusual for siblings to fill in as temporary guides, or even be platonic bonded pairs,” Reid shrugged, “I guess we’ll just wait and find out.”

Hotch nodded. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t known this was likely to happen. Alpha/omega pairings, especially of the same power rank, were very likely to produce S/G children who emerged young and were close to their parent’s level if not exceeding it. With that thought in mind Hotch put his hand over Reid’s swollen belly, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and headed back to the picnic. Rossi was laughing with Morgan who was holding Garcia close as they flirted despite their clearly platonic bond. Without Hotch’s contact Reid couldn’t read him as closely, but he could feel his contentment as he returned to the grill.

Reid walked back to the chair he’d been sitting on and groaned as he put his feet up on the ice chest. Hotch glanced over at him and turned fussy, bringing him a glass of lemon water to help with the hot Virginia sun.

“Thanks,” Reid smirked, “Wouldn’t want me to get the vapers.”

Hotch rolled his eyes, “That joke got old the year after you joined the BAU.”

“That joke will never get old,” Reid smiled, sipping his water and sighing happily. Diana was on her way over with Jack on her heals, smiling from ear to ear before they sat down on the ground beside Reid.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Diana crowed, “I put my head under water!”

“She’s getting much better at swimming.”

“Good thing,” Reid smiled, “Since you’re apparently a sentinel. I guess we should take you shopping for materials that won’t bother you.”

“They don’t bother me that much,” She replied, and took off running again. She was either a lower level sentinel or loved her dresses too much to give them up. Reid was betting the latter.

“And when did you realize you were a guide?” Reid asked Jack, trying for casual.

Jack turned a haunted look on him that had Reid stiffening up and his mind reaching out for Jack’s automatically.

“When mom died,” Jack replied, and Reid froze when he met a firmly erected barrier.

“When your mom… Jack… your dad…”

“It’s okay,” Jack stood up slowly, “I helped. I’ll keep helping.”

“Jack, you’re eight! You’re not meant to help your father as a guide! It’s not healthy!”

“It helps me to help,” Jack stated plainly, then turned and walked away with sure steps as if _he_ were the adult.

Reid slouched in the chair, then shifted as the movement pinched his sciatic nerve, “Stupid baby weight.”

“For _two years_?” Hotch asked, appearing at his side. Without his ability to sense his lover Reid might have been startled, “He’s kept this from us for _two years_?”

“He is his father’s son,” Reid sighed.

“And I have a feeling Diana is going to be _your_ daughter,” Hotch huffed, “She just wandered over to Garcia to give her a list of known carcinogens in her make up.”

“Those studies are-“

“Don’t start,” Hotch groaned, turning and walking over to stop his daughter before she made Garcia cry.

Reid smirked and the baby in his belly gave a sudden kick, “I know. He puts it all on himself, doesn’t he? Well, maybe having a son as a guide will force him to take a step back and take care of himself for a change. What do you say, little Sean? Shall we see if we can out-guide him?”

“I heard that!” Hotch shouted from across the picnic area.

Reid smirked and his belly gave a jump. Reid silently agreed with his offspring and settled back in the chair to sip his water and smile at his beautiful family.


End file.
